Little Bird Hunt
by WhiteDarkCloud
Summary: Tại một bữa tiệc của nhà Vongola , một sự cố xảy ra bởi trò đùa tai hại từ khẩu súng cối của Lambo và ... ! Chrome , 16 tuổi bị đưa tới tương lai ! Chuyện gì sẽ còn xảy ra nữa?
1. Chapter 1 : Bắt đầu của mọi chuyện

_**- Xin gửi lời cảm ơn tới tác giả mio nói thế nào thì...tôi cảm thấy rất thích thưởng thức fic của bạn x) **_

_**Tôi làm One Short này gửi tặng kèm với lời động viên ! Từ phía mình tôi thấy bạn rất chăm chỉ gõ còn tôi thì lười gần chết dù gõ thường rất nhanh . Chúng ta sẽ cùng cố gắng vì cái OTP của mình x)) Cám ơn ! Trân thành !**_

* * *

><p><em>" Ôi trời , thật là một tai hại !" Tiếng nói của ai đó cứ vang lên bên tai cô <em>

_" CHROME ! CẨN THẬN !"_

_Và đó cũng là điều cuối cùng cô có thể nghe thấy được khi tiếng nổ kinh hoàng phát ra ._

.

.

.

.

**[Một giờ trước đó , tại Vongola_**

Khi tiếng nhạc du dương cất lên , trong căn phòng lớn này , mọi thứ được trang trí thật hài hoà và đẹp mắt . Nó cũng không kém phần lịch sự nữa , hôm nay ở Vongola có một bữa tiệc giao lưu với các nhà mafia khác . Đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi Tsuna lên làm boss và quản lý nhà Vongola , họ cũng có phần háo hức với buổi tiệc , trừ một số nhân vật không thích sự ồn ào mà chỉ đứng một góc quan sát như Hibari . Hay những kẻ thích ẩn thân như Mukuro thì mất tăm với cái tên của mình mà không thèm nói trước điều gì . Cũng thật trùng hợp , tất cả đều rất ngạc nhiên khi biết hôm đó cũng sẽ là sinh nhật của Chrome, cô bé sẽ tròn 16 tuổi . Người giữ nhẫn sương mù - Mukuro không hề tiết lộ gì cho bọn họ , hơn nữa có lẽ chính Tsuna cũng cảm thấy mình đã có lỗi khi không hỏi thăm tới người trong gia đình . Chính vì vậy bữa tiệc được tổ chức trang trọng hơn cho Chrome dù cô không đã từ chối nó không nên như vậy nhưng boss Tsuna muốn coi đó là một món quà .

Mọi người có vẻ đã trưởng thành hơn trước sau rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra . Cả Chrome cũng vậy , cô không còn là cô bé nhút nhát và chờ chết ở nơi bệnh viện mà cha mẹ cô đã quyết định ruồng bỏ cô nữa . Hôm nay chính là ngày sẽ đánh dấu cho biết Chrome thực sự đang cố gắng trở nên mạnh mẽ...nhưng là trước khi điều này xảy ra ...

Tsuna quát tên của Lambo , mọi việc bắt đầu trở nên hỗn loạn khi Lambo , cậu bé cầm chiếc súng cối yêu thích của mình và bắt đầu rượt đuổi . Gokudera cố tóm lấy Lambo nhưng cậu bé cứ trêu ngươi cánh tay phải đắc lực là đầu bạch tuộc . Thế là rốt cuộc tất cả vẫn hoàn hỗn loạn . Yamamoto không can ngăn , anh nghĩ việc này sẽ làm cho bữa tiệc thêm thú vị . Reborn không có ở đây , có lẽ đã bận nói chuyện với đối tác , ngay khi cậu bé bò lên nòng khẩu súng và hướng về Tsuna , thì Chrome cũng đứng ngay sau đó chỉ cách vài bước chân .

"BÙM!" Một tiếng nổ cho biết thứ gì đó đã được bắn ra , Tsuna nhanh chóng tránh và né được , nhưng cậu cũng đồng thời nhận ra sự nguy hại . Chrome đang ở ngay sau cậu sao!?

Tsuna hét gọi tên Chrome nhưng đã quá muộn , mái tóc và thân hình của cô ấy hoà vào sau màu khói . Lúc này , Hibari mới mở mắt , ánh tia sắc nhọn quét ngang bữa tiệc xem những kẻ ồn ào nào đã làm náo loạn nơi này . Thì sau màn khói , một hình dáng khác của Chrome đã hiện ra . Thiếu nữ tuổi 23-24 , mái tóc dài và chỏm dứa màu tím , cái bịt mắt quen thuộc và bộ quần áo với sơ mi tím . Tsuna ngạc nhiên nhìn người đang ở trước mắt mình , tất nhiên tất cả đều phải nhìn trong ngạc nhiên . Chẳng phải...đây là Chrome của tương lai sao!

**[ Tương lai , dinh thự nơi các nhà Mafia đang trong bàn họp_**

**- **Chúng ta sẽ xem lại vấn đề này để-

Vị boss nhà Vongola với mái tóc màu dạt dẻ đang đưa ra quyết định cho buổi họp , thì bỗng nhiên , một tiếng nổ làm tất cả phải chú ý . Làn khói nhanh chóng tan đi , để lại một người con gái với nước da trắng , đôi mắt màu violet với bịt mắt một bên , mái tóc ngắn chỏm dứa . Chrome hé mắt , cô sớm ngạc nhiên khi nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh . _Đây là đâu !? _Chrome thầm hoảng , cô cố giữ sự bình tĩnh cho tới khi nhận ra nơi mình đang ngồi lên lại là trung tâm của bàn họp . Cô hướng ánh mắt về phía người đối diện ở bên tay trái , là Tsuna , bossu của cô . Nhưng trông có vẻ...khác quá?

- Chrome!?

Sớm nhận ra ánh mắt của cô , Tsuna đứng dậy , vị boss với đôi mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn cô như thể có điều gì đó đang bị đảo lộn ở đây . Đồng thời với ánh mắt mà cô cảm nhận được từ Tsuna thì sau lưng cô hình như còn có rất nhiều người khác đang nhìn ? .

- Ooh ~ Đây chẳng phải là Chrome dễ thương của mười năm trước sao?

Một giọng nói rất ngọt và cô biết nó thuộc về ai , không phải là Byakuran - Boss nhà Millefiore thì còn ai vào đây nữa?

- Hm .

Giọng nói lạnh lùng này phát ra từ phía sau cô , người đang ngồi đối diện boss về đầu bàn bên phải , cô đưa mắt nhìn theo đó và nhận được sự lạnh lẽo từ đôi mắt thú hoang của Xanxus - Boss nhà Varia

Hơi run rẩy , Chrome bỗng được bế bổng lên ra khỏi chính giữa bàn và nằm gọn trong vòng tay của ai đó . Cô ngước mắt lên nhìn , đây...

- Chrome-chan , em không sao chứ? Tại sao em lại ở đây ? Bị lạc à ?

Một ánh mắt ấm áp , nụ cười lịch lãm thu hút , hình xăm trên tay vẫn không đổi , đây là Dino Cavallone !

Chrome bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ , tất cả đều thật khác đối với cô , hiện tại mọi người ở đâu đó có phải đã rất lo lắng ? Đây là lần thứ hai rồi ! Lần thứ hai ! Chrome dù đã chiến đấu và trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện nhưng đối với cô mà nói , bây giờ vẫn rất sợ , nhất là ngay trong ngày sinh nhật của mình . Cô thút thít và điều này làm cho Dino của tương lai hơi hoảng sợ . Có phải cô đã bị thương? Hay đập vào đâu đó?

Dino khẽ dỗ dành Chrome , trước ánh mắt của bao người trong bàn họp rồi bế Chrome ra ngoài .

- Tsuna , cứ tiếp tục cuộc họp mà không có anh đi , tí nữa chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau .

Boss Vongola gật đầu , nhưng ánh nhìn của Tsuna vẫn hướng về Chrome đầy lo lắng . Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Có phải do trò đùa quái ác nào đó của Lambo hay không ? Nhưng có vẻ nó đã làm tổn thương tới Chrome ?.

Ngoài Tsuna , còn hai ánh mắt khác đang hướng theo đó mà nhìn , họ chú ý tới sinh vật nhỏ bé , dễ thương mà Dino vừa bế đi , mỗi người một suy nghĩ khác nhau .

Về phía Dino , sau khi đã bế được chú cừu nhỏ Chrome ra ngoài thì cô cũng đã dần nín khóc, nhưng những tiếng thút thít lại phát ra không chủ ý . Dino gạt đi những giọt nước mắt đó , bằng một nụ cười , anh trấn tĩnh Chrome . Dù không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng chắc chắn anh phải tính sổ với con bò Lambo trước , làm một người phụ nữ khóc không phải là trò hay . Chẳng mấy ai liên quan tới khẩu súng đầy tai hại đó ngoài Lambo cả , chắc anh sẽ phải dùng tới cây roi của mình . Nhưng công nhận , nhìn thấy Chrome của mười năm trước sẽ là một trải nghiệm khác . Dino biết Chrome của bây giờ sẽ khác hẳn một Chrome đang run rẩy trong vòng tay của anh lúc này . Cô ấy quyến rũ bởi sự trầm lặng của mình , như một bức tượng mang sự huyền bí và tò mò , đôi mắt ẩn chứa sự buồn gợi man mác , hay một bí ẩn đen nào đó chưa từng được gỡ bỏ . Thế mà Chrome ở đây lại là một cô gái yếu ớt, đáng yêu và có đôi mắt mỏng manh dễ vỡ . Thực chỉ muốn người khác ôm chặt lấy và bảo vệ .

- Em đã bình tĩnh hơn chưa? - Dino hỏi

- Vâng , cám ơn Cavallone-san...

- Em có thể gọi ta là Dino , chẳng nhẽ ta của 10 năm trước không nói điều này ? - Dino cười cợt

- Không...chúng ta...rất ít gặp nhau...

- Ra là vậy , thế thì bây giờ hãy gọi ta là Dino ... Chrome-chan

Bằng một giọng "vâng" rất nhỏ nhẹ , Chrome nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh như để lảng tránh khỏi sự ngượng ngịu lúc này . Dino Cavallone của tương lai đã bế cô ...

- Chrome ! - Ngay khi kết thúc cuộc họp , Tsuna nhanh chóng chạy khỏi căn phòng và đi tới căn phòng tiếp khách , nơi Dino và Chrome đang ngồi đó .

- Bossu ...

- Chrome , may quá ! Em đã ổn ... và chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy ? Sao em lại ở đây !?

Chrome cúi đầu , kể lại câu chuyện phức tạp xảy ra . Tsuna hiểu ra nguyên do , có lẽ trò đùa của Lambo đã làm hai Chrome một quay lại quá khứ và một rơi tới tương lai . Điều này hiển nhiên thôi , Tsuna biết rõ khẩu súng kia của Lambo thường hay gây ra những chuyện như thế này . Nhưng giờ cái Tsuna phân vân chính là Chrome , hiện Lambo và Yamamoto đã đi làm nhiệm vụ ở nơi khác , họ chưa thể về ngay được , về phần này có nghĩa là Chrome sẽ phải tạm thời ở lại đây . Nhưng là ở đâu kia chứ ? Rõ ràng sẽ là nhà Vongola nhỉ ? . Phải kể tới tại sao Tsuna lại đắn đo về nó...

**[ 23 phút trước , sau khi Chrome kể lại mọi thứ , trong phòng trà , hai người khác bước vào _**

**- **Tsuna , tôi muốn mượn cô bạn Chrome này của cậu được chứ ~

Hình như Tsuna vừa nghe lầm... Byakuran , người vừa đề nghị câu này đã khiến cậu nghĩ trời đang sập xuống . Đương nhiên sau đó Byakuran có giải thích tại sao , anh ta đưa ra lí do vớ vẩn về việc cần thêm người hộ trợ cho cái hầm kẹo của mình . Tsuna gãi mặt , anh ta...có bị ... đập đầu vào đâu đó không ?

Nhưng , chuyện lạ lùng hơn còn lặp lại những hai lần !

Tiếp sau khi Byakuran rời đi , Dino bước tới phòng trà .

- Tsuna , anh nghĩ hiện ở Vongola đang có nhiều buổi họp như vậy , Chrome không thể ở lại được , nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra chắc cậu sẽ không biết , hay là để Chrome ở lại chỗ anh đi ?

Ôi này này Dino-san , anh không đùa đấy chứ ? Đây là lần đầu tiên anh nói tới việc bảo ai đó tới nhà mình ở . Hơn nữa lại là Chrome , có phải chuyện này hơi quen hay là Tsuna đã gặp nó xảy ra một lần rồi nhỉ ? Chỉ sau tên kẹo dẻo nào đó vừa bước đi ? Tsuna cau mày lần hai , gãi với một ngón tay , cười xoà . Chắc...không phải đâu ... nhỉ?

Và tiếp sau Dino lại là một chuyện còn ngược đời hơn nữa !

Xanxus bước vào , cái sát khí anh mang theo như thường lệ bức Tsuna ngồi một cách an toàn yên vị , ôi này này Xanxus-san , anh đi đâu vậy ? Đi ép nợ chắc !? . Ngồi xuống chiếc ghế , Xanxus nhìn Tsuna bằng ánh mắt lạnh băng , nói thẳng một câu .

- Rác rưởi , nghe cho rõ . Ta muốn mượn thuật sĩ của các người cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới ...

- À...Xanxus-san , hiện tại...Mukuro vắng mặt...

- Thế thì lấy tạm con nhóc vừa nãy.

- N...Nhưng Chrome-

- ... Bịch rác , ta sẽ không nói lại lần nữa .

- Tôi còn chưa hỏi ý kiến Chrome !

Tsuna toát mồ hôi , có phải hôm nay do trời khá nóng hay có nhiều người bỗng có những ý kiến lạ lùng thế nhỉ ? Ngay từ lúc Chrome bỗng nhiên bị rơi tới tương lai thì họ lại tới gặp cậu và đưa ra yêu cầu lạ lùng thế cơ chứ !? . Điều này khiến Tsuna hú vía khi kiểm tra lịch bàn xem hôm nay có phải cái ngày kì lạ gì hay không mà thiên thạch lại rơi thế này !?

Cậu yếu ớt rời khỏi phòng trà sau khi tiếp ba người liên tiếp . Tsuna vốn quen tiếp khách , nhưng tiếp vào cái ngày lạ như thế này thì thật tổn tim rất nhiều . Còn cả việc Chrome nữa , tại sao lại là Chrome cơ chứ ? Mà hình như Tsuna cũng nhớ thì hôm nay là sinh nhật Chrome . Trùng ngày thật đấy...có lẽ bữa tiệc là để chúc mừng sinh nhật .


	2. Chapter 2

**_- Tsuna , tôi muốn mượn cô bạn Chrome này của cậu được chứ ~_**

**_Hình như Tsuna vừa nghe lầm... Byakuran , người vừa đề nghị câu này đã khiến cậu nghĩ trời đang sập xuống . Đương nhiên sau đó Byakuran có giải thích tại sao , anh ta đưa ra lí do vớ vẩn về việc cần thêm người hộ trợ cho cái hầm kẹo của mình . Tsuna gãi mặt , anh ta...có bị ... đập đầu vào đâu đó không ?_**

**_- Tsuna , anh nghĩ hiện ở Vongola đang có nhiều buổi họp như vậy , Chrome không thể ở lại được , nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra chắc cậu sẽ không biết , hay là để Chrome ở lại chỗ anh đi ?_**

**_Ôi này này Dino-san , anh không đùa đấy chứ ? Đây là lần đầu tiên anh nói tới việc bảo ai đó tới nhà mình ở . Hơn nữa lại là Chrome , có phải chuyện này hơi quen hay là Tsuna đã gặp nó xảy ra một lần rồi nhỉ ? Chỉ sau tên kẹo dẻo nào đó vừa bước đi ? Tsuna cau mày lần hai , gãi với một ngón tay , cười xoà . Chắc...không phải đâu ... nhỉ?_**

**_- Rác rưởi , nghe cho rõ . Ta muốn mượn thuật sĩ của các người cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới ..._**

**_- À...Xanxus-san , hiện tại...Mukuro vắng mặt..._**

**_- Thế thì lấy tạm con nhóc vừa nãy._**

**_- N...Nhưng Chrome-_**

**_- ... Bịch rác , ta sẽ không nói lại lần nữa ._**

**_- Tôi còn chưa hỏi ý kiến Chrome !_**

**_Tsuna toát mồ hôi , có phải hôm nay do trời khá nóng hay có nhiều người bỗng có những ý kiến lạ lùng thế nhỉ ? Ngay từ lúc Chrome bỗng nhiên bị rơi tới tương lai thì họ lại tới gặp cậu và đưa ra yêu cầu lạ lùng thế cơ chứ !? . Điều này khiến Tsuna hú vía khi kiểm tra lịch bàn xem hôm nay có phải cái ngày kì lạ gì hay không mà thiên thạch lại rơi thế này !?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ngày thứ hai , sau cuộc họp với các nhà mafia khác . Tsuna hiện đang xử lí đống giấy tờ chất đống và đồng thời vắt óc nghĩ cho ra phương án xử lí vụ việc kinh hoàng hôm đó . Chrome , đó là người họ đều muốn mời về trụ sở của mình . Nhưng tại sao cơ chứ? Chẳng nhẽ hôm đó , bầu trời báo thiên thạch rơi mà cậu không biết? Vị boss Vongola thở dài nhìn đống thư từ đang chờ được chấp nhận . Gokudera – cánh tay đắc lực của boss cũng đang ngấm ngầm lo lắng . Từ sáng tới giờ , số lần Tsuna thở dài dường như còn nhiều hơn mây đang trôi . Chưa kể , cô gái sương mù Chrome Dokuro của quá khử vẫn còn ở đây và chưa thể về nhà . Có quá nhiều việc của Chrome bây giờ chưa được giải quyết ,trong khi đó , chẳng tìm nổi ai thay thế cả . Đó là một quyết định khó khăn với Tsuna vì cô ấy là người trong gia đình , không thể tự tiện đưa sang nhà khác được . Dù Tsuna tin tưởng những người đó nhưng chưa chắc Chrome "này" sẽ không xảy ra vấn đề gì . Đành tin vào Chrome, Tsuna mặc cho số phận và ấn dấu vào một trong những bức thư .

Chrome xách cái túi dài đựng để đựng đồ dùng , quần áo và số thứ cá nhân được Bianchi chuẩn bị cho . Thật cô có hồi hộp vì cuộc sống sắp tới của mình ở đây , nhà Varia . Trong trí nhớ của cô , nhà Varia là những người đầu tiên cô chạm mặt và chiến đấu với . Sau cùng , cô không có ấn tượng với ai trong Varia . À...mà thực ra là ngoại trừ một người .

Chrome hít một hơi nhẹ . Tay cô đưa nhanh tới cái dây và kéo chuông . Một tiếng kêu như ré lên , rồi trong nhà , Chrome mơ hồ nghe được những đồ đạc vỡ , ai đó quát lên , lầm bầm . Cánh cửa được mở , một thanh niên với mái tóc dài màu trắng và vài mảnh vỡ của bình hoa trên đầu . Nực cười hơn , chỗ đó còn cắm cả hoa nữa . Chrome không dám cười , cô cũng không nhúc nhích . "Vooi" anh ta kêu lên rồi kéo Chrome vào thật bạo lực .

- Shishishishi ~Đừng thô lỗ thế ~ Tên cá mập ngu ngốc ~

-Voooiii ! Nguơi nói gì hả tên hoàng tử kia!?

Họ bắt đầu cãi nhau , cho tới khi âm thanh từ nòng súng kia phá vỡ mọi náo loạn . Mái tóc đen , đôi mắt đỏ như than , những vết sẹo cũ ở trên mặt . Ở đó là một con dã thú thực sự với ẩn sâu là tiềm thức săn mồi bất cứ lúc nào . Hắn nhìn cô như một con cừu non nớt đang khúm núm lại . Trong phút chốc , hắn đã tò mò .

Hắn từng gặp cô , nhưng là một người phụ nữ khác . Cái nhìn băng lạnh , sự quyết đoán , thái độ xử lí nhanh gọn . Cô là người hoàn hảo trong bộ giáp đen huyền bí . Như người thầy của mình , một tên sẻ cao ngạo cũng không kém , cô luôn làm kẻ thù phải quy phục hoặc sẽ bỏ xác tại đất mẹ . Ít nói , luôn vì gia đình của mình , cô mang lại một sức hút dễ khiến ai cũng phải tò mò . Hắn càng hiếu kì hơn khi thấy cô của quá khứ , một con nhóc ngây thơ non dại thật đối ngược . Sao là cùng một người mà cô có thể là hai con người khác nhau như vậy ? Điều gì đã khiến cô trở nên như thế? Hắc ám hơn , lạnh lùng hơn , kiên định hơn .

Giờ , cô ở trước mặt hắn , một con cừu . Hắn biết ai cũng sẽ phải sợ hãi khi nhìn vào mắt hắn . Còn cô thì không , trong mắt cô , mọi thứ thật như những bí ẩn . Cô tò mò nhưng không dám tiến xa hơn , cô sợ hãi nhưng nén nó lại và cho mình dũng cảm . Không ai bắt cô phải như thế , hoặc đó là con người cô . Không bao giờ muốn yếu đuối , muốn khác đi , chiến đấu lại chính mình .

- Ê ! Mammon ! Dẫn cô ta tới phòng của mình đi ! – Squalo , vị đội trưởng quát lên . Anh ta lúc nào cũng phải to miệng khi nói chuyện .

- Chào mừng tới Varia ~ Chrome-chan ~ - Lussuria , người với mái tóc mào gà màu xanh uốn éo thân mình của "chị " ta và bắt đầu hôn gió

Chrome ngượng nghịu cúi chào rồi đi theo Mammon bước lên cầu thang . Nhưng rồi , cô nhận ra ánh nhìn của Xanxus và bắt đầu quay lại nhìn . Hai mắt chạm nhau , thời gian như ngừng lại . Có một giây cô đã cảm thấy khóe môi ấy nhếch cười .

- Đây là phòng của cô , cứ dùng tự nhiên .

Mammon rời đi , để lại Chrome đứng giữa căn phòng lạ lẫm . Cô đã thấm mệt với chuyến đi dài , mở chiếc túi , cô dọn quần áo ra để chuẩn bị đi tắm . Đồ đạc của cô rất ít , đa số chúng là quần áo nên không phải mất thời gian tìm bới . Chrome chọn một chiếc áo sơ mi màu tím , váy bút chì đen , một bộ mà Bianchi nói mà cô hay mặc bây giờ . Thực sự cô chưa từng thử những bộ đồ tôn lên thân hình như vậy , trông nó...rất sexy ? . Chrome ngẫm một chút , cô cười ngượng và vặn nước vòi sen .

Căn phòng này có nội thất cổ , trông chúng cũng khá lâu rồi nhưng hình như vừa được dọn dẹp lại . Chrome ngồi ở giường , nhìn quanh và rồi bị thu hút bởi mùi hương ngoài kia . Cô đứng dậy , bước ra ngoài lan can . Dưới nền , một bó hoa ly màu trắng được đặt sẵn . Những cánh hoa dải đầy nền gạch , gió làm những cánh hoa ly bay nhẹ . Chrome ngạc nhiên , cô nhìn quanh . Không có ai cả . Chrome nhặt bó hoa lên , ngửi mùi hương ngọt của chúng và cô khẽ cười . Họ rất tử tế...đó là ấn tượng của cô bây giờ về họ . Có lẽ do không hay gặp họ nên cô chưa biết , cô nhận ra , không nên đánh giá ai chỉ với bề ngoài của họ .

Vì quá mệt , Chrome đã ngủ thiếp đi khi đang nắm trên giường lấy sức . Mọi chuyện đến quá nhanh với cô và cô còn chưa kịp biết lí do . Giấc ngủ thoải mái , cô thức dậy và đã là 8 giờ tối . Chrome nhẹ nhàng mở cửa , bước ra ngoài . Từng bước chân cô hướng xuống nhà bếp của Varia . Bàn ăn trống người , không ai ở đây cả . Chrome chợt nghĩ , có lẽ họ không hay ăn chung với nhau . Cô chỉ lặng lẽ tự làm vài món trong bếp , thầm xin lỗi vì đã tự ý xử dụng bằng cách làm thừa vài món ngon và đậy chúng lại . Mang thức ăn ra bàn , Chrome nhìn quanh khi không khí tràn ngập sự trống trải . Cô cầm đũa , ăn bữa tối của mình . Có một chốc , Chrome đã nghĩ tới quá khứ của mình . Bóng tối và những bức tường , mọi thứ chìm trong im lặng . Khi cô còn là một đứa bé gái , ngoan ngoãn luôn nghe lời mẹ mình . Cô học đàn , học hát , học thư pháp , học toán , học ngữ văn ...dù cô không thích chúng nhưng đó là niềm tự hào mà mẹ cô muốn . Nagi bé bỏng , cái tên đó đã là cô , con bé từng trốn dưới cầu trượt ở sân chơi để khóc một mình khi buồn , khi bị bắt nạt , khi điểm kém và cô không dám về nhà . Mẹ luôn đi làm và chưa bao giờ ở bên cô những lúc cô suy sụp nhất . Đôi lúc cô đã nghĩ người lớn thật lạ khi họ cố gắng lao đầu làm trong khi biết tiền rồi cũng sẽ hết . Hoặc , do cô quá nhỏ để biết rằng đó chính là thứ mà mọi người đều dựa vào để sống . Và Nagi cũng từng là cô gái đáng thương đã từng nằm chờ chết ở bệnh viện trước những lời cay độc của chính cha mẹ mình . Lúc đó , không ai cần cô cả cho dù cô đã cố gắng hết mình . Không ai chấp nhận con người của cô dù cô có muốn chứng minh nó . Cô độc , lạnh lẽo , đáng sợ . Nơi sâu thẳm trong Chrome , có một Nagi đang lẩn trốn khỏi bị tổn thương , còn Chrome lại là người đứng lên để cho Nagi thấy được sự thay đổi .

**" Cạch "**

Chrome giật mình khỏi suy nghĩ , cô hướng ánh nhìn về phía tiếng động . Thật lạ , cô lần nữa phải ngạc nhiên khi thấy người ấy ở đây . Xanxus , người đang ngồi xuống ăn cơm cũng nhìn cô .

- Sao không ăn nữa? – Xanxus lên tiếng .

Cô chớp mắt , rồi tiếp tục gắp thức ăn . Sự xuất hiện của Xanxus như đã phá tan mọi cô độc . Anh có thể là ánh lửa cuồng nộ , nhưng nó đã làm cô cảm thấy ấm áp hơn . Ở cô có một sự đồng cảm cho hắn . Ngay ở lúc hắn nhìn vào mắt cô , có nỗi sợ đang ẩn nấp, sợ bị bỏ lại , sợ không được nhìn thấy . Bỗng chốc , Xanxus muốn nhìn cô gần hơn nữa , để thấy được một khao khát muốn mạnh hơn , muốn được nhìn nhận .

- Cám ơn anh .

- Hm? .

Hắn ngạc nhiên trước cô , người đang ngước ánh mắt thơ ngây về phía anh , mỉm cười . Một nụ cười khiến hắn dịu lại , lúc đó...hắn muốn cô cười nhiều hơn .

**[_Lúc đó , ở quá khứ .**

Tsuna bối rối nhìn người phụ nữ trước mặt . Đây là Chrome Dokuro , nhưng là của tương lai , sau sự cố của Lampo cô ấy đã phải nghe kể lại mọi chuyện . Chrome có vẻ không lo lắng lắm vì chuyện này , cô ấy chững trạc hơn và làm ai cũng ngạc nhiên .

- À...Chrome , cũng tối rồi , hay chúng ta nấu gì nhé? – Haru là người bắt chuyện trước và Chrome đồng ý

Có lẽ tình bạn của họ chưa hề thay đổi , chỉ có Chrome đã thay đổi về bề ngoài của mình cũng như trong tâm hồn cô ấy .


End file.
